First Impressions Are Important
by Roxius
Summary: Instead of trying to impress the judges, they were trying to impress each other. Appealshipping Hikari X Nozomi in 30 sentences. Warning: Shoujo ai! Please R & R!


Title: First Impressions Are Important

Genre: Romance/General

Rating: T

Pairing: Hikari X Nozomi (Appealshipping)

Summary: Instead of trying to impress the judges, they were trying to impress each other. Appealshipping (Hikari X Nozomi) in 30 sentences. Warning: Shoujo ai! Please R & R!

A/N: In this fic, the characters are in their late ten's (17, 18, 19).

* * *

**1. Friendship**

The moment they shared their first kiss together, they knew that their relationship has gone far beyond being friends.

**2. Truth**

"Hikari...I...I...I love you..."

**3. Finally**

When Ash saw Hikari and Nozomi kissing in the hallway, he just smirked and thought, 'Finally! It took those two long enough!'

**4. Laugh**

Nozomi loved Hikari's laugh almost as much as her great personality and beautiful eyes.

**5. Contest**

"I'm gonna beat you, Nozomi, so you better prepare yourself!"

**6. Present**

Hikari held the small box in front of Nozomi's face and nervously exclaimed, "T-This is for you!"

**7. Kiss**

Hikari never expected her kiss to be from a girl. She also didn't expect to enjoy it so much that she didn't take a single breath for five minutes.

**8. Eyes**

Hikari had the eyes of an angel...at least, that's what Nozomi thought.

**9. Clothes**

Nozomi had to drag Hikari through three different stores because she couldn't find the clothes she wanted. Luckily for Hikari, Nozomi promised they would have some 'bonding time' together when they got home...

**10. Gay**

"I'm so marvelously, amazingly, happily, ferociously GAY!" "Shut up and go to sleep, Hikari..."

**11. Wish**

As Nozomi gave Hikari one last glance before parting ways, she silently wished this moment would never end.

**12. Vanilla**

Nozomi used to say her favorite dessert was ice cream. Now it's ice cream-covered Hikari with sprinkles.

**13. Home**

"Uh, mom? I would like you to meet Nozomi. She's...my girlfriend."

**14. Lost**

Nozomi held the photo of Hikari close to her chest as her lover was put to rest underneath the earth's soil.

**15. Stupid**

"STOP BEING STUPID AND KISS ME ALREADY!" Hikari shouted with so much force that Nozomi was rendered speechless.

**16. Butch**

It barely took Hikari a single second to figure out the answer. "You're definitely more butch, Nozomi. Definitely..."

**17. Femme**

Nozomi just shrugged to Hikari's response and replied, "Well, you're the Femme, then." Hikari smiled and exclaimed, "Just how it's supposed to be!"

**18. Joke**

When Hikari said she was having an affair with Ash, Nozomi nearly choked on her food. Later on, Hikari told her she was just joking.

**19. Death**

Nozomi could feel her entire world crach around her as the bullet pierced through Hikari's heart and rip out of her back.

**20. Ugly**

Nozomi lifted the battered girl by the collar and shouted, "IF YOU EVER CALL HER 'UGLY' AGAIN, I'LL RIP YOUR THROAT OUT!"

**21. Sex**

As their make-out sessions slowly became nights full of ot sex, Hikari's love for Nozomi grew and grew.

**22. Bath**

Oddly enough, Hikari was the one who suggested they take a bath together. This resulted in them having another make-out session and the tub overflowing.

**23. Innocent**

Nozomi sometimes felt a little guilty that she took away Hikari's innocence. She changes her mind, though, when her lover seduces her in pink frilly lingerie.

**24. Drug**

Hikari was like Nozomi's anti-drug; she was completely addicted.

**25. Online**

Poor Ash never knew what hit him when the lesbian couple found out he posted pictures of them on the internet.

**26. Fool**

"You're such a fool sometimes, Hikari, but it's one of the reasons I love you..."

**27. Homophobe**

Hikari was the only one who dared to comfort Nozomi after her parents seceded her from the family.

**28. Tears**

Hikari couldn't keep in the tears of joy as Nozomi knelt down and offered her a small diamond ring.

**29. Wedding**

For the entire wedding, Hikari didn't take her eyes off the woman she loved.

**30. Supernova**

The fireworks in the sky shone with brillance and beauty as Hikari and Nozomi kissed under the night stars.


End file.
